Generally, while lifting objects, a user may use his/her fingers to grip edges of the objects. If held improperly, the user may lose grip on the object, which may trap his or her fingers under the weight of the object. This may cause injury to the fingers of the user. Moreover, some objects may be fairly heavy for a person to lift by hand. As such, the person trying to lift the heavy load may get physically injured. Examples of common physical injuries caused while lifting loads includes back sprains, muscle pulls, spinal injuries, and the like.
In some cases, objects may not have handles attached to them. Lifting of such handleless objects makes the process of lifting even more difficult, thereby increasing the risk of injuries. Moreover, the handleless objects are associated with a risk of being dropped while lifting, if not held properly. Typically, bulky equipment such as a fork lift and the like are used for lifting such handleless objects. However, operating such bulky equipment may be inconvenient and time consuming for the user. Moreover, before using the fork lift for lifting the object, the object must be lifted slightly. This slight lifting of the object may be inconvenient for the user.
Currently, various other hand tools are also utilized to accomplish the tasks of lifting objects such as boxes, and separating multiple objects such as pack of shingles. Typically, in settings such as automotive garages, warehouses, and the like, a variety of tasks associated with lifting and separation of objects are required to be done, and accordingly users carry multiple tools for accomplishing such tasks. For instance, in order to lift heavy objects and to separate multiple objects, a user may carry a lifting tool such as a crow bar, and a separating tool. However, the crow bar may be unable to provide enough support to lift objects of significant weight with force applied by the user. Since, the crow bar may be unsuitable for separating multiple objects the user may carry an additional tool (apart from the crow bar) for separating the multiple objects. However, carrying different tools for separate tasks such as lifting objects and separating multiple objects may inconvenience the user.
Mostly, the hand tools mentioned above consist of an elongated rod. Ends of the elongated rod may be configured in various shapes for performing different functions such as pulling out nails, and the like. In use, the user holds a hand tool at any portion along the elongated rod. Such handling of the hand tool may be dangerous for the user, as it may cause injuries to the hands of the user. Moreover, the user may be unable to acquire a firm grip of the hand tool for usage thereof. Further, the hand tools, for various tasks as mentioned herein above, are generally metal tools. The metal tools provide sufficient strength and rigidity and assist the user while performing any task. However, the metal tools may become rusted if exposed to moisture for an extended period of time.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a hand tool which is capable of lifting and separating heavy objects. Further, there exists a need for a hand tool for lifting and separating heavy objects such that the hand tool minimizes the risk of injuries to users while usage thereof. Furthermore, there exists a need for a hand tool for lifting and separating heavy objects such that the hand tool provides a grip for being firmly and conveniently held by a user. Moreover, there exists a need for avoiding rusting of a hand tool capable of lifting and separating heavy objects. In addition, there exists a need for a hand tool for lifting and separating heavy objects that is portable and is convenient to use.